Because of Teaser HUNHAN Fic
by Bubble Sehun
Summary: Luhan berpikiran Sehun terlihat 'sesuatu' di teasernya yang ke-13. YAOI, Boys Love, Pair HunHan Sehun x Luhan . Drabble, Typo s , just for HUNHAN Shipper :P


**Title : Teaser 13**

**Cast : Sehun – Luhan EXO**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Bubble Sehun**

**Inspired : Teaser 13 (Sehun)**

**YAAA~ ini drabble jadi pendek banget -_-**

**Fic pertama HUNHAN yang aku post di FFn**

**Semoga suka :D**

**Review di perlukan! kekeke~**

**(Note : Bayangkan baju Sehun dan Luhan kayak pas mereka jalan-jalan di Disneyland.)**

**TEASER 13**

Terdengar sayup-sayup lagu bergenre ballad _What is Love_ dari salah satu kamar dorm EXO, boygrup yang baru empat bulan yang lalu debut. Seorang namja imut terlihat duduk di salah satu meja di dekat tempat tidurnya, dengan sebuah laptop putih depannya. Tatapannya tertuju pada salah satu video yang ia putar dan menampakkan seorang namja di screennya. Semburat rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya pada detik ke 59 bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar namja itu. Menampakkan seorang namja berpostur tinggi dan tampan.

"Babylu, kau sedang apa?"

Menyadari kini dia tak seorang diri di kamar itu, Luhan –namja imut tersebut- cepat-cepat ia mengarahkan kursor ke tanda X merah di ujung layar, menutup video yang masih berputar di sreen laptopnya. Namja tampan itu masuk dan mendekati Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lihat, eum?"

"A-Aniya. A-Aku hanya melihat-lihat, hunnie."

Sehun, namja tampan tersebut mengerutkan keningnya melihat Luhan yang gelagapan di depannya. "Babylu, kau… kau sedang menonton video dewasa ya?" terka Sehun.

"M-MWO?! Aniyaa! Aku hanya melihat teaser saja. Sungguh." Cerca Luhan cepat. Tak terima di tuduh yang bukan-bukan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Sehun terkikik geli, ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher namja imut itu dari belakang. Menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyesap harum tubuh kekasihnya yang bercampur dengan cologne yang Luhan pakai. "Aku hanya bercanda, baby."

Rona merah kembali memanas di pipi Luhan. Nafasnya tercekat seiring dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut nan basah di lehernya. "Hu-hunnie~"

"Eum?" Sehun melirik wajah kekasihnya yang telah memerah itu dari samping. Gemas melihat imutnya namja itu padahal dia lebih muda empat tahun dari kekasihnya. "Wajahmu memerah, baby."

Kembali memanas dan Luhan yakin wajahnya itu sudah merah padam sampai ke telinganya sekarang. Ah~ memalukan.

"Anyway, ada yang salah dengan teaser ku?"

Eh? Luhan tersentak mendengar kata teaser keluar dari bibir menggoda Sehun. "Ma-maksudnya?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tak tahu, babylu." Jawab Sehun seraya mengecup bagian belakang telinga Luhan. Membuat Luhan sedikit meremang karena sentuhan sensitif itu.

"Teaser apa, hunnie?"

"Apa tarianku ada yang aneh?"

Luhan terdiam. Jangan-jangan Sehun melihatnya yang terus menekan tombol replay dan terus merona saat melihat video itu. Aduh Luhan! Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di depan namjachingumu

"A-Apa k-kau melihat-nya, hu-hunnie?"

"Tidak."

"Hah?"

Sehun membalikkan kursi Luhan hingga Luhan menghadapnya masih dengan wajah merona merah. "Aku hanya melihat orang yang terus-terusan menekan replay dan terus merona merah."

Luhan menutup wajahnya. Aish! tuhkan ketahuan~ "Aku melihat teasermu. Teaser ke-13."

Sehun memeluk namja imut itu dan berbisik, "aku tahu."

"Kau sangat tampan disitu, tapi jelas saja aku yang paling tampan."

Sehun tersenyum geli. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil itu. Ia tahu kalau Luhan malu mengatakannya makanya ia sengaja memeluk Luhan supaya Luhan tak malu apabila bertatapan dengannya. "Aku tampan? Tentu saja, babylu."

Luhan melepas tangan yang menutupi wajahnya saat merasakan Sehun menciumi tengkuknya lagi. "Lanjutkan, babylu." Bisik Sehun.

"K-Kau… K-Kau…"

"Terlihat menggoda?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya, ingin membalikkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sehun namun namja itu masih sibuk menyesap harum lehernya. "Mwo?"

"Terlihat sexy saat membuka jaket?"

Nafas Luhan kembali tercekat. "Hu-hunnie…"

"Aku memang seperti itu, babylu. Kau beruntung memiliku yang menggoda ini kan?"

"Yak!" satu pukulan mendarat di bahu Sehun dan melepaskan pelukan sekaligus kegiatan intim yang tadi berjalan. "Kau sombong sekali, Hunnie~"

"Itu kenyataan, baby. Sampai-sampai kau terus merona hanya melihatku membuka jaket." Ejek Sehun seraya menyeringai kecil. Ia mengecup bibir yang mengerucut di depannya kilat. Membuat Luhan terus merasa terkejut dan berdebar.

"Tap-tapi… caramu membuka jaket kan tak normal." Bela Luhan.

"Tapi kau suka."

"Aniya!" sergah Luhan cepat.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dengan seringaian samar di bibirnya. Ia melepas kemeja biru langit yang dipakainya. Melepas dua kancing terbawah perlahan karena tiga kancing teratas memang sengaja tak di kaitkan. Ia dapat melihat wajah Luhan memerah lalu berpaling ke sembarang arah.

"Hunnie, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melepas baju."

Sehun menyeringai lalu berjalan ke arah gantungan baju. Ia melepas kemejanya seduktif sama seperti ia melepas jaketnya di teaser 13.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya paksa. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja kaku dan matanya tak mau lepas dari Sehun yang sudah menanggalkan kemeja biru langitnya. Menyisakan tanktop hitam dan jeans hitamnya.

Sehun mendekati Luhan kembali lalu menarik tangan mungil yang -entah sejak kapan- mendingin ini. Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap wajah tampan Sehun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "Biarkan aku menggodamu, Babylu."

Glek!

Luhan kembali menelan ludahnya. Ia dapat merasakan aura aneh yang menguar dari tatapan mata Sehun. Belum sempat ia protes, Sehun telah terlebih dahulu memeluknya dan kembali menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

"Anyway, kau mengganti parfummu?"

"I-Iya, hunnie~"

Sehun memejamkan matanya lalu berbisik, "Aku suka. Kau jadi menggairahkan."

Blush

Sehun memang selalu tahu bagaimana membuat rona merah itu berkali-kali muncul di pipi Luhan. "Hu-Hunnie~"

Sehun mendorong pelan tubuh mungil itu ke tempat tidur di dekat mereka dan membuat Luhan terduduk di bibir kasur. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang tengkuk Luhan kini menarik wajah imut itu mendekat dan mengawali kegiatan mereka saat itu.

Sehun menguasai seluruh penjuru mulut Luhan dan Luhan membalasnya, mencoba mendominasi tongue battle saat itu walaupun Sehun memburunya bertubi-tubi. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh Sehun terus mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga Sehun menindih tubuh mungil itu dan terus mencercanya dengan lumatan-lumatan bergairah hingga decakan kenikmatan menambah panas suasana.

"Babylu, kau tak ikut jalan-jalan?"

"Shireo. Bagaimana mau jalan kalau tubuhku sakit semua seperti ini?"

"Hahaha. Mianhae. Padahal aku melakukannya dengan lembut."

"Alasan!"

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau menggodaku dengan parfum barumu itu!"

"Yak! Kenapa jadi aku?"

Hahahaha *RLAB*  
maap yaa, endingnya radarada berbau(?) rate M :p  
oke, silahkan berkicau di review box

marah-marah juga gapapa :p  
jangan lupa follow aku yaa di twitter : BubbleSehun


End file.
